


the day

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 華生醉了，而剛到家的福爾摩斯卻得幫無法自理的對方添柴……





	the day

壁爐裡燒火的噼啪聲響漸漸轉弱，裡頭的木柴快見底了，以往華生會在這之前往裡頭丟幾根木頭來維持火源，畢竟他非常怕冷，何況是眼睜睜看著唯一能讓自己保持溫暖的東西消失。

但他現在只顧著把自己埋在厚實的棉襖裡，手上握著被烤得暖烘烘的酒杯，將自己蜷曲在沙發上。他也沒有想起身離開沙發的意思，好比跑去房間裡躲著，而是睜著半眼對壁爐嘖聲。

被甜酒弄得有些發昏的他，腦袋甚至想著他那好心的房東太太會上來幫他添幾些柴火。

寒冬將至，她老人家說有些放不下在遠方獨居的親友，便在前天就買好了車票，今早走之前還叮嚀著華生記得幫她看好他的室友，以免回來看到她寶貝的牆又增加了幾個槍孔。

而華生現在連幫自己添個柴火都做不到。

這個冬天比以往來得冷，外頭下的雪更是把整個倫敦染成了白色，將近傍晚的貝克街，街上幾乎不會有人出沒，也不會有人來找諮詢偵探幫忙的，這讓華生能夠在這麼一個時間裡好好讀點他還沒看完的書或是小酌一些平時不敢拿去招呼人的酒。

偵探在中午的時候出去了，也是他在出去前告訴對方今天可以好好回房休息，不用在意委託人之類的事。

但是華生並不放心讓客廳空無一人，於是就把書和酒一起抱來客廳裡。

等到書被翻完後，華生才意識到自己已經把半瓶的甜酒喝下肚了，他當時感覺醉意有些上頭，卻沒有回房，畢竟公寓裡仍然只有他一個人。接著他就在那張沙發上跟著冷風搏鬥，剛開始他還會想去顧壁爐裡的火，後來就放棄添木材，轉而躲進棉襖裡取暖。

門被快速的打開關上，竄來的冷風又惹得他打了個哆嗦。

回來的人正是偵探，那位福爾摩斯。

“福爾摩斯？”華生試探地叫了對方的名字，對方的身影正從他面前擦過，低下身拿了什麼就往壁爐裡丟，撿起旁邊的鐵棍翻著快要熄滅的柴火，他的大衣染了一些雪，細小的白點就這麼落在了地板上。華生望著他在壁爐前的匆忙，感到有些好笑的動了動身子。

火很快恢復到先前活躍的樣子，福爾摩斯放下鐵棍的時候發出幾聲銳利的聲響，像是要阻止某人真的在客廳裡入眠。重新暖和起來的空氣，放了幾些帶有重量的睡意在華生的眼皮上，即使他被鐵棍聲吵醒了一會，但是也只有一會。

“你應該在房間裡睡的，我說過我忙完就會回來了。”福爾摩斯說，他出門前的确有做個保證他會回來，但是卻沒能保證他能多快回來，離中午已經過了五個鐘頭了，放在小桌上的酒和書甚至向他透露出對方已經在這裡躺上起碼三個鐘頭了。

“我沒睡……我只是有些累……”華生坐挺了些，但他人還是埋在沙發與棉襖的空間中，蜷曲在一起的腿也沒打算放下，即使上頭已經微微發麻了。

“你喝酒了，產生睡意很自然。”

福爾摩斯看著空了一半的酒瓶，想著對方可能是為了禦寒而喝多了，不然以平常的他，喝到三分之一多就會約束自己的將酒放回架上。

眾所皆知，他朋友酒量可沒好到哪去。上次探長光臨的時候，華生就一邊聽著兩人的聲音，一邊啜飲剛從愛爾蘭進來的威士忌，想說試試味道，直到他漸漸聽不懂在兩人的談論之中，探長講得到底是不是英文了。

華生點了點頭，不過他不清楚自己是在回應福爾摩斯的話，還是快進入沉睡時的反射動作。福爾摩斯盯著他看，不意外的想著他有可能又要睡下去了。

“回房裡睡。”

“不要……”

“我不會一直站在這裡給你添柴。”

華生皺了皺眉，卻依舊沒有起身的意思，而是翻了個身，不去面對對方的威脅。攥著棉襖的手握得更緊了，像是不管怎麼樣都不能將坐躺在沙發上的人搬離客廳。

福爾摩斯面無表情，只是繼續盯著對方看，然後分析出來對方也許是因為真的喝醉了才會跟自己無理取鬧。正當前者想坐在一旁的沙發上，就這麼讓對方繼續睡的時候，華生翻了回來，睜著眼與福爾摩斯對視。

他看起來還是很疲累，只不過那雙炯炯有神的雙眸令人感到好奇，華生此時看起來就跟一隻躲在被子裡，只探顆頭出來的貓沒什麼兩樣。

“你需要什麼嗎？”福爾摩斯問道，不過華生沒有回覆他，而是繼續用那種眼神和對方對視。前者感到有些無奈，他不確定自己醉酒的朋友到底需要什麼。他低下身來，拉近了和對方的距離，想了想的開口說道：“這樣我不知道你是需要我去幫你添柴，還是再拿一件毯子給你。”

華生還是沒有回答，此時他撥開了蓋在自己身上的棉襖，伸出了自己的手臂，然後對著福爾摩斯那困惑的眼神說：“抱我。”

華生笑了一下，然後將手搭在了偵探的肩上。

後者有一瞬間感到受寵若驚，畢竟在他們秘密交往的這些日子，華生從未主動求過任何親密的舉動，就連在外頭牽手也不敢奢望，他曾說過不怕自己被絞死，但不希望讓全世界唯一的私家偵探陪自己下地獄。

福爾摩斯但從來不在意這個，他倒是對華生的行為有些不解，在外面對自己變得特別敏感，以前他們還會在沒人的小巷裡下意識地牽著手，不過當他們開始秘密交往後，華生連坐在馬車裡緊靠著取暖都有些顧慮了。

但是現在他卻對福爾摩斯伸出了雙手。

“你需要的就是這個？如果我抱你，你就願意回房睡？”

福爾摩斯笑了笑，接著就把人抱了起來，華生慢半拍的點了點頭，但還是露出了滿足的笑容，將手擱在了對方的肩上。

他原本也有意向他告白的，因為他本來就很喜歡這個有著金色頭髮的朋友，只不過這樣的事卻先被對方搶先了。

當時他們倆坐在壁爐前喝著熱茶聊著彼此，這是他們每次完成案子都會做的，華生會在一旁拿著筆記本寫下案子的內容，偵探就會叼著煙斗，適時提醒著對方案子裡頭的細節和人物。

那個告白就在那種平凡無奇的日子裡發生，華生紅著臉停下了自己手上的筆，像是剛結束了一件令人害羞又尷尬的事情，但又很想聽到結果，這也是他當時沒有選擇用玩笑圓場，或是直接逃開。

他很喜歡他，但是卻沒預料對方也同樣喜歡自己。

兩個人，就跟個傻子一樣。

這場突如其來的告白最後是以美滿結局作為收場，福爾摩斯也在擦掉對方臉上的淚水。即使他當時看起來毫不在意，卻在事後一下子扔掉了幾包煙草。

華生抱起來暖烘烘的，可能是因為甜酒的關係，福爾摩斯還能在對方的髮間聞到一絲水果的香氣。剛從大雪回來的他體溫明顯跟溫暖沾不上邊，華生一開始不適的掙扎了下，還發出幾聲不悅的喉音，但隨後就把懷在對方脖子上的手收緊，像是怕把自己摔了。

福爾摩斯對此笑了出來，然後不意外地看到華生瞪著自己，且催促他趕快抱自己進房。

他們很快的進了房門，不過華生卻沒了往床上撲的興致，而是停在了福爾摩斯的懷裡，似乎想起了什麼。

“你為什麼這麼冷？”華生趴在他的耳邊問道，柔軟的髮絲蹭著他的頸窩，後者被他呼出來的熱氣弄得有些癢。

“不是我冷，是你太熱了。”他回道，華生在聽到的同時瞇著眼笑了出來，索性用額頭貼著那副冰涼的臉龐，像是要給自己降溫。

“我想要躺在你身上……你摸起來很舒服……”華生呢喃的說，用手理了理福爾摩斯的頭髮，後者想著也許他已經不清楚自己在說什麼了，但是又不想毀了這種美好的時刻－畢竟華生很少主動過，於是就照著醫生的心願，讓人躺在自己身上。

他滿足了他的心願，卻發現華生再次皺起了眉頭，像是又想了另一個點子。

華生不再繼續躺著了，他轉而坐在了福爾摩斯的骻上。他將自己身上的皮革背心脫了下來，肆無忌憚地露出了裡頭的白襯衫，並開始解開幾顆衣擺上的扣子，將自己的腹部暴露在對方的注視下。

華生坐近了些，並對他露出了一個淺淺的微笑。福爾摩斯啞然，他不確定自己該做什麼，也不知道華生想做什麼。

後者握起他的手腕，然後伸出另一隻手的將那些同樣冰涼的手指放在自己的肚子上，華生為此舒服的呻吟起來，福爾摩斯則是在感嘆他手指下的皮膚是怎麼如此高熱卻柔軟。

這是他從未接觸過的部分。

華生一直都是將自己裹得嚴實，就連剛洗完澡的時候也是，一定會把浴袍的帶子綁緊才敢出浴，在冬天裡甚至會直接在浴室裡穿好衣裝才會開門。

說來可笑，從他們熟識到現在的戀人關係，福爾摩斯從未看過華生的裸體。但是他也從未要求這個，畢竟後者總是非常擔心會被抓上刑台，福爾摩斯唯一對他要過的就是一個興致使然的早安吻，除此之外也沒再去要求別的了。

與華生相比，福爾摩斯在情感上處於新手，這也同時提醒了他一件事，他還是一位沒開過葷的處男。

事實上，他對感情一無所知，只是與華生相遇後，他像是體悟到了從未體會過的情感，或是以羅曼蒂克的說法來形容，華生給了他一顆會跳動的心。

但這還是無法抹滅他是一位處男的事實。

回過神來，福爾摩斯感覺自己的指尖碰到了一個比肚子更柔軟的地方，他不確定是哪個部位，只看到華生紅著臉的按住他的手，彷彿要他做點什麼。

“你可以……摸摸看。”華生扯著嗓子說道，他漲紅的臉讓他的眼睛抹上了一層霧氣，感覺像是乞求那樣的希望福爾摩斯能照著他說的做。曖昧的氣氛和莫名的探索欲讓偵探的臉不知不覺的浮了一層紅暈，也許除了順著華生的意照做，也沒其他方法能夠滿足他此時的好奇心了。

他不知道怎麼形容他正在撫摸的東西，那圓潤的軟球比枕頭還來的柔軟，但又比棉花來的緊實，他不禁想得是一位女性才會有的胸部，但是華生是個男性，怎麼可能會有跟女人一樣飽滿的脂肪呢？

但是他也不確定這事的真假，因為他也沒確切看過女性的裸體，只在書上看過一些醫學描述，或是在經過妓館時看到的倡妓，她們那穿著束腰挺起胸部，拉攏顧客的姿態。

華生會比她們更適合穿上那些衣裝嗎？

福爾摩斯的腦袋飛快想起了那些事情，卻沒意識到華生已經被他的手弄得喘起了粗氣，雙手解開了全部的釦子，將襯衫扔在了床的另一邊。

兩顆軟球上挺立著淡粉色的乳頭，令人想要去品嚐它們的滋味。福爾摩斯試探的用手指夾住，結果引來了華生一聲急促的呻吟，他沒有放手，而是緩緩地拉住它們，讓兩顆軟球隨著自己拉扯晃動。

華生在這種刺激下跑出了一些眼淚，福爾摩斯見狀後便抽回了手，並自責地想應該是自己力道沒拿捏好而弄疼了對方。華生在這時卻再次握住了他的手，把它貼近自己的臉，將眼瞼上的淚水抹掉。

他放開了他的手，然後將自己往後坐了一些。福爾摩斯又只能盯著對方看了，他現在倒不是像一開始那樣的疑惑，反而是有些興奮的等待華生的下一個步驟。

後者的手發抖著，彷彿也不確定自己該不該繼續。

福爾摩斯扯了扯嘴角，發現對方在解開他的褲頭。

他看著陰莖被華生釋放出來，上頭的青筋若隱若現，並且已經有了抬頭的傾向。他不再去猜想對方下一個步驟，想要他能給自己一個驚喜。但是華生有些呆滯了，他在用手跟用嘴兩個選項裡捉摸不定。

但也許是酒精的催化，華生不自量力的選擇了用嘴。這個選擇也的确給了福爾摩斯一個驚喜。

他不可置信的睜著眼，看著對方開始用舌頭舔舐那大小可觀的柱體。華生的舌頭也是溫熱的，這給了他的陰莖不少刺激，福爾摩斯更是能聽到自己體內傳來的叫囂，要他直闖入對方的口腔，直到後者被自己塞得不能呼吸為止。

華生繼續舔著，並用舌尖照顧了龜頭上的馬眼，就像是品嚐一個美味的食物，虔誠的為他口交。福爾摩斯低吟了起來，他第一次嚐到比自己手淫更為強烈的快感，也是第一次嚐到自己竟然能對一個人產生不可抹滅掉的慾望。

他還得克制住自己的手，別讓它們去強壓住華生的頭。

他的陰莖很快就被對方舔的濕津津，他以為華生會停下，畢竟他的恥毛刮疼了對方的臉頰，在上頭留下細小的紅痕，華生的舌頭也感到酸軟了。後者沒在用舌頭給他口交，而是將陰莖含進自己的嘴裡。

華生無法整根吃進去，只好用手當輔助的按起對方飽滿的囊袋。

與此同時，福爾摩斯是真正愣住了，他不懂為何對方能夠這麼熟練，也不懂為何區區一個口交就能令他發狂。

最後，在來不及反應的情況下，福爾摩斯直接射進了華生的嘴裡，但後者也沒有躲開的意思，頓時嘴裡就都是這些充滿腥味和男性麝香的白濁液體。

華生並沒有把它們吞進去，而是吐在了自己的手上，像是也要給對方知道到底射了多少在他的嘴裡。

“抱歉……”福爾摩斯開口說道，他的聲音此時充滿了高潮過後的嗓音，這讓華生無力地笑了起來，小聲地說了一句沒關係。

福爾摩斯拿過了一條毛巾，給華生擦掉他手上的精液。

“我還想要……”華生說道，並開始脫下自己身上的褲子。

福爾摩斯有些遲疑了，不禁想起自己性經驗零的事實。他不確定自己能不能給對方想要的。

華生像是看出來他的遲疑，卻沒有多說什麼，而是跨坐在對方的腰部。剛才的釋放沒讓偵探的陰莖軟下，而是依舊堅挺在那，這也許就是被開葷之後的情況吧，除非得到自己真正想要的，不然很難為此感到滿足。

“我可以教你……”華生往下坐了一些，讓對方的陰莖剛好能頂到他的臀部。他用手將自己的穴口撐開，並在缺少潤滑的情況下，順著那勃起的弧度將龜頭塞進了自己的身體裡。他無法一次吃進去，就跟剛才的口交一樣，對方的陰莖對自己哪個嘴來說都太大了。

華生被撐得有些倒汗，但是卻沒有因此而停下，反而再強迫自己吞下一些。福爾摩斯有些不忍，伸手摸了摸華生的臉頰，後者則是顫抖著聲音告訴他自己沒事。

這樣的刺激也讓他產生了快感，他的陰莖抬了頭，且上頭已經流出了些許的前液。彷彿也是在告訴他，這些遠遠不夠，還要更多才能停下。

他動了起來，在這樣的姿勢下淺短的抽插起自己，他沾了些口水當作少許的潤滑，抹在自己的穴口上，然後往下移動了一些，希望能夠整根都照顧到。

“夏洛克……”華生喊起了他的名字，這讓福爾摩斯有些著急了起來，前者沒在繼續說話，只是抓住對方的手要他把自己往下壓。

他是扶住了他的腰，但卻沒有想要往下壓的動作，他不想弄傷他，畢竟他現在看起來很痛苦。

“我需要你幫我……”

“我不想弄傷你……”

“不會的……我只是要你幫我……”

福爾摩斯不再說話，情慾的驅使讓他不曉得該怎麼做，他不想讓華生難受，但也不想讓自己的身體一直無謂的叫囂。華生握住他的力道加重了，穴口又把陰莖吃進了些。

福爾摩斯把自己撐起來，好讓華生能夠靠在他的肩上休息。

“拜託你了……夏洛克……”華生在他的面前哀求道，並吻了吻他的額頭。

福爾摩斯最終敵不過那樣的乞求，並握著對方的腰部往下插入，直到後者的臀部貼上了他的骻部。華生發出一聲尖叫，接著趴在對方肩上呻吟著。

而福爾摩斯也沒好受到哪去，過緊的穴口包覆著他，裡頭溫熱的超乎他的想像，他被華生夾得很緊，一個移動都有些困難。

“我想要你動……”華生的嗓音聽起來有些薄弱，“就像剛才我做得那樣……”

這是今天他對我第幾次乞求了呢？福爾摩斯迷亂的想，他現在只想讓對方能夠好受些，而不是再繼續這樣痛苦下去。

他吻了吻對方的眼睛，並發現那嚐起來有些鹹味，然後緩慢的抽動起來。

華生靠在了他的肩上，隨著他的抽插呻吟，過程裡福爾摩斯不斷去撫摸著對方的頭髮，像是給一隻受傷的小動物慰藉那般。

過了沒多久，福爾摩斯又釋放了一次，只不過他這次有控制好的射在了外面，而華生則是在這樣的刺激下，射在了兩人的肚子上。

唯一讓福爾摩斯放心的就是華生沒有因此暈過去。

他對弄髒對方屁股這事又道了個歉，而華生卻還是笑著告訴他沒關係。

“我不明白，明明這讓你很難受，為什麼你還是要繼續。”福爾摩斯拿著毛巾擦拭著對方的身體，“你其實可以拒絕。”

“我不想錯過這個機會。”華生對他聳了肩，“畢竟我很少這麼主動。”

“等等，你剛才根本沒醉？”

“我是醉了，只是沒有這麼醉。”

福爾摩斯頓時睜大了眼睛。

“天啊……你知道你……”

華生笑了一下，然後開口說道：“當然。”

“但是，我不明白……”當福爾摩斯整理完彼此的身體後，他看著懷裡的華生說道。

華生臉上的笑意更大了，他將對方拉近些，吻上了還搞不清楚狀況的福爾摩斯。

“紀念日快樂，夏洛克。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 只有夏洛克是傻瓜啊×）


End file.
